realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Psionoid
Psionoids are psionic versions of warforged. Sleek and smooth in design, they are very dexterous construct races in comparison to the warforged. Upon inspecting a psionoid, you can tell that they almost seems elven in the nature of their form. The primary distinguishing features of psioniods would be their eyeless faces along with their hands and feet, which seem to float in place. Traits Living Construct: Using the newly discovered material called ‘psychosomite’, a natural composite material infused with psionics (which was thought to be the essence of the planet’s will), the ancient soulnoids created this psionically-enhanced version of themselves shortly after having received liberation from virtual slavery from the civilizations that created them. Even today, many races, including the soulnoids, claim the psionoids to be the living incarnates of the very will of the earth. +2 Dexterity, -2 Charisma, -2 Strength: The model build of the psionoids, like most soulnoids, lack in mechanical strength and weight, but make up for it in speed and agility, making them quite dexterous constructs. Medium: As Medium constructs, Psionoids have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. Psionoid base land speed is 40 when wearing light or no armor. However, while wearing medium armor a psionoid’s base land speed becomes 30, and while wearing heavy armor a psionoid’s base land speed becomes 20. Unlike other constructs, psionoids have a Constitution score. Unlike other constructs, a psionoid does not have low-light vision, nor is a psionoid immune to paralysis and mind-affecting spells and effects. Immunity to blindness: A psionoid is immune blinding spells and effects. Immunity to fatigue and exhaustion: Being a construct, psionoids are immune to the effects of fatigue or exhaustion. Being a construct also means that a psionoid has no need to eat, drink, sleep, or breathe. However, a psionoid must still rest for 8 uninterrupted hours in order to regain spell slots or power points. A psionoid has immunity to sleep effects, poison, disease, nausea, effects that cause the sickened condition, and energy drain. Being a construct, a psionoid is not affected by resurrection spells and effects and is not effected normally by effects that cure wounds. A psionoid can recover hp by means of a repair spell, by recieving repair from a craftsman with the right expertise, or by the partial means of a healing effect. When targeted by the effect of a healing effect similar to that of a cure spell, the body adjustment psionic power, or the wholeness of body and lay on hands class abilities, a psionoid recovers half the hp that us usually healed by such methods. For the purpose of healing, a Craft check in armorsmithing can be performed on a soulnoid to the same effect as a Heal check, but it can not be performed during combat. If a psionoid’s hp is reduced to 0, it is considered destroyed and cannot be revived except by a wish spell or by being rebuilt (DC 23 + psionoid’s character level). A psionoid can be rebuilt in 1d6 weeks. Blindsense: The design frame and structure of the psionoid race does not include the presence of eyes or any other type of optical organ. However, psionoids have the innate ability to sense their surroundings in detail, as the vision of a human would. This blindsense ability of a psionoid is limited to how normal human vision functions, except that it is not hindered by darkness, acting as though under the effect of darkvision. Naturally Psionic: Psionoids are made of a special material called “psychosomite”. This material is a special composite material (very similar to the composite found in a warforged) that is infused with psionics. Being mostly made of this material, psionoids gain 2 bonus power points at 1st level. This benefit does not grant them the ability to manifest powers unless they gain that ability through another source, such as levels in a psionic class. Psi-Like Ability: 3pp—ray of magnetism: Psionoids have magnets running throughout their bodies as most soulnoid constructs do: ferro-magnets and electromagnetic coils perpetually powering that which brings them to life. In fact, instead of having wrists and ankles, the position of their hands and feet are fixed to their body by the use of these magnets, making their hands and feet appear to just float there. By utilizing these magnets, a psionoid can fire a magnetic ray with a close range (25ft + 5ft/2 levels of psionoid) as a standard action from its hand as a ranged touch attack upon a target. Upon success, if the target has any decent source of metal on his or her person, the psionoid can choose to pull the target towards its body, or push the target away from itself for a distance up to 5ft + 5ft/manifester level as a bull rush attempt that does not provoke an attack of opportunity. The psionoid applies his Wisdom modifier instead of his Strength modifier to the Strength check made during the bull rush attempt. This extraordinary ability cannot be used to force a target into the same square as the psionoid, nor can this ability be used on another soulnoid construct with an HD equal to or lower than his own. Manifester level is equal to 1/2 Hit Dice (minimum 1st). If a psionoid does not take a level in a psionic class, this ability becomes a once/day supernatural ability that does not cost power points. Automatic Languages: Common, and Elven. Bonus Languages: Any (other than secret languages, such as Druidic). See the Speak Language skill. Favored Class: Psion or Psionic Warrior. If a psionoid gains levels as both a Psion and Psionic Warrior, its highest level class out of the two does not count when determining whether a multiclass psionoid takes an experience point penalty. Level Adjustment: +1 Category:Constructs